


Siempre hace más calor fuera

by NoSoyAndrea666



Category: My reality
Genre: Español | Spanish
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSoyAndrea666/pseuds/NoSoyAndrea666
Summary: Backstory de Chopi y Wichi, como se conviertieron en lo que son ahora.
Relationships: nope





	1. Buenas noches

Tomó otro sorbo de su taza de café. Apenas hacía un mes que le habían dejado a cargo de la investigación, no tanto por sus méritos, sino por ser el único en la compañía capaz de burlarse de las leyes morales de forma tan descarada. Todo sea por el bien de la investigación, o más bien, todo sea por la titánica cantidad de beneficios que obtendría la empresa en caso de que los resultados alcanzaran la altura de las expectativas. Dejándose llevar por la codicia, tal y como hacían los altos cargos, sus 'jefes', no era de extrañar que le hubieran escogido a él para esta tarea, lo hubieran hecho incluso en el caso de que él hubiera decidido no presentarse para llevar a cabo este proyecto. Él lo sabía, obviamente que sí, y aún así se presentó, solo para ahorrarse la imagen de sus superiores suplicandole que haga algo por lo que él mismo se pondría de rodillas. Incluso esos imbéciles merecían un mínimo de respeto por su parte.

"Tierra llamando a Dr. 'Mierden', te has quedado sin pilas!?" Aulló Hoes desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Más te vale no quedarte dormido, a no ser que quieras que te despierte rompiéndote un tubo de ensallo en la cara!"

Su querido subordinado, como olvidar al lameculos que consiguió entrar en la compañía deslizando un cheque por encima del mostrador. No merece el aire que respira.

"Si tengo sueño solo es porque, a diferencia de otros, yo hago mi trabajo." Respondió Maden orgulloso. Hoes se giró dramáticamente, ofendido de algo de lo que él mismo sabía que no era buena idea quejarse. En realidad, no era buena idea quejarse de nada delante de Maden. Lo que le faltaba de paciente le sobraba de rencoroso, y no escatimaba en gastos a la hora de vengarse de la gente que, como su compañero, le hacían perder el tiempo.

"Pfff, lo que sea. Todo preparado para el gran día?" Pregunto Hoes.

"De hecho, no." Admitió Maden, visiblemente irritado. "Todavía nos falta lo más difícil, conseguir voluntarios para el experimento"

"No se había presentado una mujer aquí para eso mismo hace tres días?"

"Si. Pero no era apta, necesitamos jóvenes. La investigación y sus efectos son a largo plazo, al fin y al cabo"

"Y el hecho de experimentar con chavales no te va a traer aún más problemas?"

"Puede, pero eso tiene solución. La muerte, por la contra, no."

"Que gran verdad."

Se hizo un silencio que apenas duró minutos antes de verse aplastado por el sonido de una alarma. Eran la 22:00.

"Hora de salir! Al menos para mí, por suerte." Exclamó Hoes. "Vas a volver a quedarte hasta tarde, Maden?"

"No mucho pero sí, quiero dejar terminado un informe y hacer inventario en el 3B."

"Que asco." De hecho, sí que era un asco. "Bueno, disfruta de las horas extra, y duerme un poco, las ojeras no te sientan bien"

"...Hasta mañana"

"Sosainas." Murmuró Hoes mientras salía por la puerta. Había sido un día largo, quién no querría descansar después de 9hr y medía encerrado en un laboratorio?

Maden.


	2. Voluntarios

Después de entregar un par de cosas aquí y allá y de hacer inventario, Maden volvió al laboratorio.

No era algo tan extraño de ver el que alguien de la compañía se quedara a dormir en el edificio, sobretodo aquellos cuyos plazos estaban por terminar o que estaban en un punto crítico en una investigación. Algunos lo hacían incluso los días antes de las vacaciones para poder dejar todo finiquitado. Maden, en cambio, lo hacía por un motivo ligeramente distinto.

'Perdón por la espera, tenía que terminar un par de cosas.' Dijo Maden a los dos jóvenes que acababan de entrar por la puerta. Los dos se habían presentado voluntarios para el experimento después de que Maden les hiciera una oferta realmente generosa. Necesitaban dinero, y que alguien venga y te ofrezca una forma fácil y rápida de conseguirlo no era precisamente lo más normal del mundo. En cambio aquí estaban.

Wic, una joven a la que a duras penas se la podía llamar adulta. Llevaba el pelo corto, de tres colores distintos (Castaño, negro y blanco) y con un mechón que le caía rebelde por la frente, dejando al descubierto sus pequeños ojos negros. Tez pálida y un 'tipazo de toma pan y moja' como hubiera dicho su compañero el cual por suerte, estaba muy lejos de aquí.

Abrazado a su cintura había un niño de no más de diez años, con el pelo castaño y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Estaba delgado, ambos lo estaban, aunque en el niño era más evidente. 

'Vas a hacernos ahora las pruebas?' Preguntó el niño en voz baja.

'Porqué vendríamos aquí sino, Chopi? No ves que son ya las once? Es hora de irse a cama.' Comento la chica en tono sarcástico. Chopi, sí. Maden sabía que no iba a olvidar ese nombre con facilidad.

'Sí, vais a pasar ahora a esta sala y nos pondremos con ello'. Dijo Maden sonriendo.

Hacía mucho que no le sonreía a alguien, y con razón. No hubo jamás pasado por su mente algún motivo para hacerlo hasta ese momento, y cabe destacar que no tenía el mejor motivo tampoco.

Pena.

Sentía real pena por lo que les iba a hacer a los dos jóvenes ante él.

'Va a doler?' Preguntó Chopi, asustado.

'No realmente, es solo un pinchazo y podréis iros a casa. Te dan miedo las agujas, Chopi?'

'Un poco si son grandes, pero las pequeñas no tanto.'

'Perfecto. Esta no es muy grande, quieres verla?'

'No será necesario.' Exclamó Wic con cara de sueño.

'Muy bien. Vais pasando, entonces?' Maden les dirigió a la habitación con el brazo. Intercambiaron un par de preguntas, los hermanos se sentaron en unas sillas que había en la habitación. Un grupo de flexos en el techo iluminaban la sala mientras Maden cogía un par de jeringuillas de un estante. Llenó dos frascos de muestras de sangre y las metió en una nevera mientras los hermanos se levantaban para irse.

'Un momento, Wic' 

Maden le entregó a la chica un sobre presumiblemente lleno de dinero.

'Vuestra parte. Os llamaré en un par de días para terminar con el experimento, cuando analice las muestras.'

'Muchas gracias.' Se despidió Wic mientras salía del laboratorio. Feliz y de la mano de su hermano.


	3. Teoría mágica y otra taza de café

Una vez Maden escuchó el sonido de la puerta, se dirigió al lavabo colocado en una de las esquinas de la habitación y vació los tubos que acababa de llenar. 

Por supuesto él no había necesitado las muestras en ningún momento, pero el significado que tenían sí. Los niños creían ahora que su intención era realmente la de estudiar las muestras que había recibido, que necesitaría que volvieran y que iba a pagarles de nuevo. Se había ganado su confianza y ahora todo iba a ser mucho más fácil. Ni siquiera existía forma posible de que ninguno de ellos descubriera que estaba mintiendo, eso claro, a no ser que buscaran a qué se dedicaba ese sector de la compañía, investigaran lo suficiente para descubrir quién era Maden y sobornaran a alguien para saber el experimento que se iba a realizar y al cual él estaba al cargo, y ni con esas, dado que Maden había entregado un cheque a sus queridísimos 'jefes' junto con el informe de esa semana para cubrirse las espaldas por completo. Su plan era perfecto, sin una única falla hasta ahora, y confiaba que siguiera así hasta el final.

Apagó las luces y salió de la habitación. Era casi media noche. Maden encendió la cafetera y se preparó su noveno café del día. Lo necesitaba.

No sabía cuantas veces había leído y revisado sus apuntes y aún así volvió a hacerlo. 

No podía conseguir más 'voluntarios' para el experimento, por lo que necesitaba que saliera a la primera. Si bien en la teoría parecía todo muy sencillo, hasta ahora se había demostrado que la utilización de magia con humanos no daba resultados especialmente positivos, sobretodo tratándose tal y como lo hacía el experimento, de modificación directa del sujeto.

El problema era que los capaces de usar magia (almistas) contaban con el alma y el cuerpo como unidades separadas, de forma que, mientras el alma generaba la corriente mágica, esta era la única que podía ser modificada.

Los almistas podían curar heridas inflingidas en combate o alterar sus organismos cuanto estas alteraciones afectaban al alma.

Por ejemplo, si un almista resulta herido, puede curarse porque el daño físico esta ligado al alma a traves de los HP (health points), pero no podría curar su miopía o su sordera en caso de llegar a desarrollarla porque no estan sufriendo daño directo.

Los humanos, en cambio, al tener el alma ligada al cuerpo, no solo no pueden utilizar magia, sino que tampoco les afecta en ningún sentido. Cualquier hechizo de alteración, al afectar este al cuerpo, simplemente sería inútil. Si sufren daño físico, no podrán curarlo con magia de ninguna forma, al igual que una miopía. Todo en ellos va ligado al cuerpo y, por eso, intentar alterar algo en estos era tan arriesgado.

Aún así, era todavía mas arriesgado el no intentar nada cuando se había encontrado una forma en la que los humanos podrían llegar a utilizar magia.

Fusionando sus organismos literalmente con esta.

En ciertos almistas, se puede llegar a dar un fenómeno cuando el gasto mágico se vuelve muy alto, y es que el cuerpo genere demasiada corriente mágica y se vea obligado a expulsarla a traves del cuerpo, específicamente de los ojos. 

El porqué de por qué se expulsaba la magia por los ojos o por qué esta lo hacía de forma líquida era un misterio, pero lo que estaba claro es que los ojos tenían un contacto directo con el alma, y eso dejaba una pregunta.

Y si consiguieramos introducir magia en ojos humanos, serian estos capazes de utilizarla?

Era arriesgado, por supuesto que lo era, pero le importaba eso a Maden realmente?

El era un científico, no un filósofo. Le daba igual la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, lo importante eran los resultados.

'El fin justifica los medios, al fin y al cabo.' Dijo Maden pensativo. Tenía una corazonada, esto iba a salir bien, y él sería reconocido por su méritos de una vez por todas.


	4. El último ingrediente

La mañana llegó de golpe con Maden dormido sobre sus papeles en el escritorio.

Le encontró así Hoes, nada más entrar al laboratorio. Se acercó a él y apartó la taza de café, llena y colocada a una distancia peligrosamente cercana tanto de su brazo derecho como del borde de la mesa, recogió un par de papeles que se habían caído al suelo y se arrimó a su compañero lo máximo posible.

'LEVANTA CABRÓN, YA ES DE DÍA!' Grito Hoes alejándose acto seguido del científico para no recibir un puñetazo en la cara.

No hubo respuesta.

Sorprendentemente, Maden seguía dormido. Su compañero le pegó otro par de gritos, lo zarandeó, lo abofeteó y, cuando nada de eso parecía funcionar le agarró la muñeca y le tomó el pulso.

Estaba vivo, por supuesto. También comprobó que respirara con normalidad y, así era. ¿Por qué no se despertaba entonces?

Hoes se estaba empezando a poner nervioso cuando, de un vistazo rápido al escritorio, alcanzó a ver un libro abierto. No sería nada importante si en el borde superior escrito a mano y en mayúsculas no pusiera 'Hechizos de sueño'.

Hoes revisó el libro para ver que, evidentemente, no podías despertar a alguien que sufría de los efectos de este hechizo de forma normal, solo por medio de otro hechizo o cuando se terminara el efecto del primero. Y ahí fue cuando el preocupado compañero vió un cronómetro colocado en la parte de arriba del escritorio al que solo le quedaban 4 minutos para finalizar la cuenta atrás. Hoes esperó a que terminaran sin quitarle la vista de encima a Maden, el cual cada día le parecía más estupido.

El cronómetro terminó. Maden se desperto y se dispuso a sentarse recto en la silla. Empezó a estirarse a la vez que Hoes empezó a pegarle gritos.

'PERO A TI QUÉ COJONES TE PASA!? QUIERES QUE ME DE UN INFARTO O QUÉ!?'

'Buenos días a ti también.'

'CÓMO QUE ''BUENOS DÍAS''? PENSABA QUE ESTABAS MUERTO, JODER!'

'No lo estoy. Y deja de gritar, que son las 7 de la mañana.' Dijo Maden en un tono monótono.

'Yo flipo contigo.' Se hizo un breve silencio.

'... Tenemos voluntarios.'

'Cómo? Desde cuando?'

'Se presentaron un par de chavales aquí después de que te fueras. Van a volver mañana, aún tengo que llamarles.'

'En serio aceptaron al experimento?'

'Sí. La verdad es que salieron contentos por el dinero.'

'O sea que les mentiste.' Razonó Hoes.

'Claro que les mentí. Prefieres la sinceridad o unas vacaciones pagadas que durarán hasta que mueras?'

'...Touché'

Maden y Hoes se pusieron a trabajar cada uno en sus puestos, con la única interrupción siendo alguien que llamó a la puerta para entregar algo.

'Por fin.' Exclamó Maden cuando llegó el repartidor.

'Son las muestras de magia?'

'Sí. Ábreme la nevera, quieres? Se supone que no pueden pasar mucho tiempo a temperatura ambiente.' Dijo Maden mientras se movía cauto con una pequeña caja en las manos.

Abrió la caja y sacó dos tubos de ensallo cerrados, uno lleno de un líquido rojizo y otro azul-violaceo que brillaban en las zonas oscuras de la habitación.

'Y por qué son de colores distintos?' Preguntó Hoes.

'El color cambia según el hechizo que se haya usado, aunque no debería influir en nada en el experimento.'

'Estas seguro?'

'No. Pero para eso estamos nosotros, no es así?'

'No me convence para nada esa respuesta.'

Colocaron los tubos en la nevera y volvieron cada uno a su puesto, primero Maden y luego Hoes, que abrió la nevera para volver a examinar los tubos una vez más.

Todo va según el plan.


	5. Siempre hace más calor fuera

'Wic apoyó las bolsas de la compra en la encimera de lo que se podía llamar cocina, pese a tener el tamaño de un aseo, y se tumbó en el sofá crujiendose la espalda. Se había encargado de comprar mayoritariamente conservas y básicos como pasta y arroz. 

Les había venido de maravilla lo del experimento. Con el sueldo que ella ganaba apenas les llegaba para comer dos veces al día y tener un par de prendas en el armario, además del material que pudiera necesitar Chopi para la escuela (Menos mal que los libros no hubo que comprarlos) y, como era obvio, el alquiler.

Sus padres, almas caritativas, les habían hecho el gran favor de proporcionarles un cheque mensual de nada mas y nada menos que cien euros para pagar el agua y la luz, por lo que eso no sería un problema mientras no se les ocurriera cerrarles el grifo a los dos hermanos.

Wic tenía pensado guardar la mayor parte del dinero del experimento y empezar a ahorrar para poder cubrir gastos en caso de que ocurriera algo, el cuál, a propósito, era muchísimo en comparación a los céntimos que cobraba ella al mes. No esta bien alardear del dinero de uno, y menos en estas condiciones, pero podemos decir que de los cuatro dígitos de la paga el primero no era un 1, y ya os podéis imaginar por donde van los tiros.

Eran las 12:30 de la mañana y Wic no trabajaba hoy. Pensó en echarse una siesta y al momento de cerrar los ojos le vino a la mente la imagen de Maden.

Había hecho una pequeña investigación acerca de él antes de presentarse en el laboratorio solo por seguridad y no encontró mucho.

Su nombre figuraba entre los de los demás trabajadores de la empresa, pero no destacaba en absolutamente nada. Intentó buscar trabajos o investigaciones suyas, pero en todas lo mencionaban como ayudante, acompañante o participante. No tenía ningún mérito, nada destacable, solo un trabajador más.

En este experimento, en cambio, si que estaba al cargo. Seguramente sea el primero al que lo dejan o de los primeros. Lo único seguro es que no debía ser muy importante, ya que no le mencionaban en ninguna parte.

Wic realmente se lo imaginaba como un joven novato, emocionado por dirigir su primera investigación, intentando conseguir resultados con todas sus ganas. Le pareció simpático y quizas un poco seco, pero una buena persona desde luego.

Tenía ganas de volver a verlo en parte.

'WICHI!' Gritó Chopi, ilusionado, saltando sobre ella en el sofa.

'Ehhhh, Chopi? Qué haces aquí? No son las doce aún?' Dijo Wic frotándose los ojos.

'No, son las dos y veintitrés exactamente. Es que igual te quedaste dormida y por eso se te pasó el tiempo muy rápido.'

Wic miró al reloj para compobar que, efectivamente así era, se quedó dormida sumida en sus pensamientos.

'Ostras, lo siento. Pues aún no he hecho la comida, quieres echarme una mano?'

'No, que rollo. Yo lo que quiero es comer.' Dijo Chopi, relamiendose

'Pues vas a tener que esperar un rato.' Chopi se quejaba a la vez que Wic se levantaba del sofá. 'Qué quieres comer?'

'PIZZA! PIZZA, PORFI!'

'Chopi, comimos pizza ayer.'

'Ya pero es que esta muy buena la pizza.'

'Ya ves tu que pena. Escoge otra cosa o escojo yo.'

'Ay, no se.' Chopi empezó a poner caras raras mientras miraba hacia el techo. 

Wic caminó hacia su habitación para coger una chaqueta mientras Chopi fue a dejar su mochila encima del escritorio. Pese a estar casi en verano no se podía decir que hiciese mucho calor y además en el piso hacía más frío que en la calle.

Pero bueno, siempre hace más calor fuera.


	6. Y lo que pasó por la tarde

Lo que decidieron cocinar al final fueron espaguetis con tomate, rápidos de hacer y le salieron bastante bien. No tenían nada que hacer por la tarde y los deberes que le habían mandado a Chopi no lo entretuvieron durante demasiado tiempo.

Habían alcanzado el punto de la tarde en el que solo podían mirar al techo y desear que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

'Oye Chopi, te apetece ir a por helado?' Preguntó Wic en un vago intento de salir del infierno de cuatro paredes en el que vivían.

'Vale. Oye, Wic.' Empezó Chopi. 'Echo de menos a mamá.'

Chopi estaba recostado en el sofá mirando hacia el techo y tapando la luz proveniente de la ventana con las manos. Estaba tranquilo, lo cual no era demasiado normal, y menos lo era lo que acababa de decir.

'Chopi...' Wic pensó la mejor forma de expresarlo para no poner más triste a Chopi. 'Yo también. Pero sabes que estan ocupados con el trabajo, no podemos verlos hasta que terminen. Últimamente les han llegado muchos encargos y-'

'Cómo lo sabes?'

'Llamaron el otro día y me lo dijeron.' Mintió Wic. 'Sabes que me dijeron también? Que iban a venir de visita en cuanto terminaran este encargo.'

'En serio!?' A Chopi se le iluminó la cara.

'Claro! Oye, Chopi, si no vamos pronto a por el helado van a cerrar la tienda.'

'AAAAAH, NO!' Gritó Chopi mientras se levantaba de un salto del sofá.

Los dos hermanos se alistaron para salir de casa y antes de que pudieran hacerlo, sonó el teléfono.

'Holaaa?' Preguntó Chopi.

'Ehhh, Chopi, eres tú? Puedes poner a tu hermana al teléf-'

'Quién es?' Interrumpió Chopi después de mirar hacia su hermana.

'Soy Maden. Te acuerdas de mí?'

'El doctor. Qué quieres?' 

'Hablar con tu hermana, le puedes pasar el teléfono, por fav-'

'Es por lo de las pruebas?'

'... Sí, Chopi, es por las pruebas.' Maden estaba empezando a desesperarse. 'Mira, estoy en un descanso y no tengo mucho tiempo, pu-'

'WICHIII! EL DOCTOR QUIERE DECIRTE ALGO DE LAS PRUEBAS!' 

'Estoy a tu lado, no me grites.'

Wic cogió el teléfono.

'Sí?'

'Menos mal, por fin.' Dijo Maden aliviado. 'Solo llamaba para decir que os pasarais mañana por la tarde, ya llegó el material que nos faltaba.'

'Esta bien. Alguna hora en particular?'

'Ehhh, sí. No antes de las seis, y a poder ser antes de que cierren.' Soltó Maden con una risilla.

'Oído cocina, nos pasaremos cuanto antes.'

Maden colgó el teléfono con un suspiro. Había olvidado lo exasperante que era hablar con niños y se notaba.

'Vas a poder terminar el experimento mañana o acabará muerto alguien antes?' Bromeó Hoes.

'Quién sabe. Quizás muera alguien al terminar.'

'Por dios, no digas eso, da mucho mal rollo.' Concluyó su compañero.

Habían pasado la tarde fantaseando con sus fantásticas vacaciones y hablando de la cobaya de Hoes. Ese hombre tenía una carpeta exclusivamente de fotos del animal que le enseñaba a todo el mundo a la primera de cambio.

No. No tenía una carpeta, tenía una obsesión.

Al menos las pequeñas charlas del día entretuvieron a los dos científicos hasta que sonó el familiar sonido de una alarma.

'Espérame, que salgo contigo.' Dijo Maden mientras recogía sus cosas.

'Te vas a casa hoy? Que sorpresa.'

'No tanta. Necesito dormir bien para mañana.'

'Cierto.'

Los dos compañeros salieron del laboratorio dando un portazo y charlando animadamente.

Contener la emoción se hacía difícil.


	7. Pensamientos a medianoche

Maden entró en su apartamento cargando con un libro bajo el brazo y una carpeta con papeles en la mano. Se acercó a su escritorio para dejar todo encima y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo.

Hacía días que no pasaba por casa, por lo que todo en la nevera estaba para tirar a excepción del agua. Llegados a este punto, Maden tenía tres opciones: Salir y cenar fuera, pedir algo a domicilio o simplemente no cenar. La última opción se descartó porque Maden no había comido ese día y realmente necesitaba energías para mañana, no se podía permitir desmayarse en medio del experimento y, pese a que el café le mantuvo despierto todo el día no eliminó todo el cansancio acumulado que llevaba encima.

Llamó por teléfono a un restaurante y pidió lo que sería su cena de esta noche, caminó hasta la habitación y se cambió de ropa a algo más cómodo que su habitual bata blanca y traje que se obligaba a llevar al trabajo. Una camiseta con el logotipo de un grupo de rock que le regaló Hoes una vez que fueron a un concierto y unas bermudas fue lo que se puso junto con sus zapatillas antes de volver al salón. Maden le echó entonces un buen vistazo a la camiseta y pensó en... no, sabes qué? Creo que a este punto Maden no tenía ninguna duda en que lo correcto era referirse a Hoes como su amigo. Quizás y más probablemente el único, pero su amigo al fin y al cabo.

Dios, si que le había cogido cariño en lo que llevaban juntos, y eso que la personalidad de su compañero era terrible. 

Basto, irritante, se tomaba todo a risa y se pasaba los protocolos por el forro y aún encima presumía de ello como si fuese un logro o algo, le daba golpes en la espalda a la mínima de cambio y qué clase de obsesión puede tener un hombre con su cobaya!? 

El cómo Maden podía tolerar e incluso hacerse amigo de esa clase de persona era un misterio, pero no siempre es oro todo lo que reluce, las personas pueden sorprenderte a veces. Sí, esa era una lección que Maden no iba a olvidar en mucho tiempo.

El timbre sonó y Maden avanzó hacia la puerta donde una mujer con un mono rojo y el logotipo de la empresa sobre el corazón sostenía su comida.

'Son diecinueve con noventa y siete. Va a pagar con tarjeta?'

'En efectivo.'

Maden le entregó el dinero y la mujer se fue con un simple gracias dejando tras de sí al solitario doctor que no había tardado en entrar a su apartamento y estaba cogiendo ya los cubiertos y el plato de la cocina para llevarlos al salón.

Encendió la tele para no ver nada y se sentó en el sofá colocando lo que llevaba encima en la mesita de centro.

Comió rápido, se tomó la cerveza que se había visto obligado a pedir con la comida y se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes.

Se miró al espejo y desde el otro lado le saludó la familiar cara de un hombre con ojeras, despeinado y sin afeitar que tan acostumbrado estaba a ver.

Lo siguiente que se le vino a la mente fueron los dos hermanos que iban a ser destrozados a causa de sus experimentos y le invadió un sentimiento de pena. Pobres niños que tendrán que verse igual en el espejo durante toda su vida. No crecerán, no cambiarán, la monotonía les engullirá por dentro mezclada con las miradas burlonas de la gente. Un infierno, eso desde luego.

Maden se fue entonces a cama sintiendose mal consigo mismo como era habitual. Se quedó dormido pensando en todas las vidas que cambiarían como consecuencia del experimento de mañana. Todos ellos cambiarán porque ÉL les cambiaría.

No es maravilloso sentirse tan poderoso?

No.


	8. Error de cálculo

El día siguente avanzó lento con ambos científicos impacientes porque llegaran las seis. Repasaron todo unas quince veces completamente hasta el punto de olvidarse de su descanso para comer, el cual se desplazó a las cinco de la tarde.

Terminaron de comer y llamaron a la puerta, era la recepcionista.

'Doctor Maden? Hay unos chicos fuera que quieren verle. Dijo la recepcionista.'

'Diles que pasen, ya está todo preparado.'

La recepcionista salió por la puerta dejando a los dos científicos solos.

Hoes ponía cara de preocupación mientras repasaba por enésima vez los apuntes. Había retirado las muestras de la nevera junto con la anestesia y dos jeringuillas pequeñas y una grande y las había colocado en una mesa dentro de una pequeña habitación que había en la esquina.

Maden, relajado, avanzó hasta la puerta para recibir a los hermanos.

'Hola chicos, vais pasando? Es la misma sala que la otra vez.'

'Nos vas a pinchar algo?' Preguntó Chopi preocupado.

'Bueno, no me habías dicho que las agujas pequeñas no te daban miedo?'

'Bueno, sí, pero me dan un poco de miedo las pequeñas.'

'Tu no te preocupes, Chopi, yo me quedo contigo todo el rato para que no pases miedo, vale?' Le tranquilizó su hermana.

'Vale.'

Ambos entraron en la habitación y se sentaron en las sillas. El primero en sentarse fue Chopi mientras Wic le agarraba de la mano. Una vez la anestesia hizo efecto, Wic se sentó en la otra silla.

'Vale, vamos contigo ahora.' Dijo Maden y, antes de que pudiera anestesiarla, una patada en la cara lo empujó contra la pared, haciendo que Maden cayera al suelo y la aguja se rompiera derramando el líquido en su interior.

'Seras!' Maden se levantó y se abalanzó sobre Wic oblidandola a caer sobre la silla. 'Cuánto sabes? Cómo lo sabes!? Cubrí todo mi rastro, no pudiste haberlo hecho!'

'No se nada, solo lo sospechaba. Y veo que estaba en lo cierto!' Gritó Wic forcejeando con el doctor, el cual sostenía la aguja azul-violacea en su mano derecha.

Fue entonces cuando Hoes entro en la habitación alarmado por el ruído. 'Qué esta pasando aquí?' Preguntó, distrayendo así a Wic, la cual cayó al suelo.

Con el sobresalto del golpe, cedió lo suficiente para darle a Maden la oportunidad de clavar la jeringuilla en el ojo izquierdo de la muchacha. Inyectó todo el líquido mientras esta gritaba y seguía forcejeando cuando algo extraño comenzó a suceder.

Un brillo extraño del mismo color que el líquido emanaba de la joven mientras pelo empezaba a crecer alrededor de su rostro. 'Qué está pasando?' Preguntó Maden aterrado, viendo como la cara de la joven se deformaba más y más.

'Hemos fallado! En qué hemos fallado!?' Dijo Hoes preso del pánico.

La joven entonces dejó de brillar y cayó al suelo temblando y sujetándose la cara asustada. Su cara, el hermoso semblante de la muchacha que saludó amablemente al doctor el primer día se había transformado ahora en el de una cobaya.

'Tú, TÚ!' Maden se abalanzó furioso sobre el cuello de su compañero. 'HAS CONTAMINADO LAS MUESTRAS, MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!'

Su compañero, aún en shock, intentaba defenderse de la mejor manera cuando Wic se levantó con intención de salir corriendo con su hermano, aún inconsciente. Ambos científicos se lo impidieron, dejándola K.O. de un fuerte golpe. Todabía sorprendidos movieron ambos cuerpos a unas habitaciones, mas bien celdas, en las que guardaban otros experimentos.

'Vigílalos. No les quites el ojo de encima. Yo voy a comprobar que la otra muestra no está contaminada.' Ordenó Maden furioso. Desde luego, las cosas nunca salen como uno se espera.


	9. Analizando la situación

Maden volvió a donde estaba su compañero con la muestra roja en la mano.

'Está limpia.' Dijo Maden más relajado.

'Yo- yo solo quería- brillaba mucho, vale? Y pensé que tenía las manos limpias... yo-'

'Cállate. No necesito escusas. Esa muestra puede que se haya echado a perder, pero al menos esta está bien. Centraté en no joderla y en que todo salga como es debido.'

Era extraño que Maden se encontrara tan tranquilo, sobretodo después de haber cometido un fallo que podría arruinar el estudio entero, pero en vez de alterarse se centró en intentar enmendarlo y hacer que su esfuerzo sirviera para algo.

Levantó al niño todavía inconsciente que descansaba en el suelo e inyectó el líquido en su ojo izquierdo. Lo vendó debidamente y se encargó de que el joven no pudiera tocar o rascarse el ojo antes de irse a la celda contigua donde Wic se encontraba. Estaba despierta, acurrucada en una de las esquinas intentando soportar el dolor sin éxito. El científico se acercó a ella mientras la joven intentaba impedirselo. Éste comprobó que no se hubiera infectado el ojo u otras partes de la 'cara' y trató el golpe que le habían dado a la joven en la nuca y los distintos moratones de la pelea que habían tenido.

Maden, también, tenía un gran moratón bajo su ojo izquierdo y su mano derecha vendada por los cortes causados por la jeringuilla de la anestesia. Este no pronunció una sola palabra mientras curaba a su víctima, ni siquiera cuando esta empezó a hacerle preguntas.

'Q-qué me habéis hecho? Dónde está Chopi? Qué pretendéis?'

Maden simplemente terminó lo que estaba haciendo y se retiró a su despacho. 

Su compañero se acercó entonces a la joven y le explicó:

'Esto no tenía que haber salido así, lo siento de veras. Fui yo el que contaminó la muestra sin querer, por eso estás así ahora. Tu hermano está en la celda de al lado, todavía no se le han pasado los efectos de la anestesia, pero está bien.'

'No os atreváis a hacerle nada!' Amenazó la joven.

'Si te refieres a lo que te ha pasado a ti, eso no pasará, la muestra que usamos con el estaba bien.'

'La habéis usado. A él tambien?'

'Es parte del experimento, de modo que sí.'

'Qué vais a hacernos?'

'El experimento consiste en tratar de conseguir que humanos puedan usar magia dotándoles de ella. Eso eran las muestras, magia en estado líquido.'

'Es imposible que nadie haya aprobado esto!' Gritó ella.

'Sí lo han hecho, sí. Puedo preguntar cómo sabías qué íbamos a hacer?'

'Ya lo dije antes, solo fue una corazonada, algo me olía mal, y veo que estaba en lo cierto.'

'Ya veo. Será mejor que vaya a ver a tu hermano, ahora vuel-'

'Te pareció bien que quisieran hacer esta clase de experimento?' Preguntó la joven.

'No te voy a mentir. No pensé en si estaba bien o mal,' Se giró. 'solo en el dinero.'

'Y qué piensas ahora?'

'Pienso que no debería haber aceptado este empleo. Ni siquiera me lo gané, solo soborné a los de arriba y me ascendieron. Esto lo confirma todo, estaba equivocado desde el momento en el que crucé la puerta hacia recepción el primer día.'

'Puedes enmendar tus errores, solo déjanos ir.'

'Crees que Maden es tonto? Se daría cuenta. No puedo tomar decisiones por mi cuenta, lo siento.'

El científico se despidió también de la joven para ir a comprobar el estado de su hermano.

El pobre niño que llacía inmóvil en el suelo con una venda al rededor de su ojo, el niño que no hacía más que recordarle el rumbo tan erróneo que había tomado en su vida. Pero no podía echarse atrás, había tomado una decisión.

Tenía que cumplir su promesa y siempre mirar hacia delante, cargar con el peso de sus errores y aprender de ellos. Lamentarse nunca arregla problemas.

Mientras tanto, Maden redactaba su primer informe del experimento:

-Entrada número 1:

Hoy proporcionamos a los sujetos lo necesario para efectuar las pruebas venidentes. Estas comenzarán mañana a las 9A.M.

Los sujetos permanecen bajo estudio.

-Reporte de estado-

El sujeto N1 se encuentra en un estado óptimo pese a su falta de consciencia, todo preparado para la realización de las pruebas.

El sujeto N2 ha sufrido una alteración física transformando su rostro en el de una cobaya y unas cuantas magulladuras acompañadas de una contusión en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Los daños han sido tratados y no parece que la alteración sea más que física. Más análisis son requeridos.

-Reporte de fallos-

Cortesía del Doctor y auxiliar del proyecto, M. Hoes, una de las muestras adquiridas fue contaminada causando alteraciones físicas en el sujeto N2. Se valorará el tipo de amonestación que se impondrá a este durante la realización del proyecto en el que seguirá colaborando.

Maden suspiraba mientras redactaba el informe. Sabía de la torpeza de su ayudante y que algo así podría llegar a ocurrir desde antes de que el proyecto comenzara, aunque confiaba en que el fallo fuese a ser de menor calibre que una alteración directa en uno de los sujetos. Solo le quedaba examinar a fondo a la joven para tratar que su experimento no salga perjudicado, al fin y al cabo, se supone que es imposible alterar físicamente a un humano, pese a que ellos lo habían hecho, por lo que pensar en revertir el efecto causado por la contaminación es una pérdida de tiempo.

De todas formas, debería agradecer seguir viva. Un fallo así podría haber desembocado en algo peor, y de todas formas, nadie más iba a verle la cara en mucho tiempo.


	10. Demasiado

-Entrada número 2:

Tras la realización de las pruebas requeridas hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el experimento podrá seguir adelante tal y como estaba planeado sin mayor inconveniente.

El sujeto N1 parece haberse adaptado correctamente a la substancia inyectada sin mayor efecto secundario que fiebre leve y dolor de cabeza. Según parece se recuperará con total normalidad y por completo dentro de un par de días. 

Los resultados de la prueba de compatibilidad también muestran resultados positivos, indicando que en poco tiempo el sujeto será capaz de comenzar a realizar los ejercicios.

Sorprendentemente, el sujeto N2 se encuentra perfectamente adaptado a la substancia inyectada y sin ningún efecto secundario visible tras un examen completo.

Los resultados de la prueba de compatibilidad muestran también que, y debido al error, el rostro completo del sujeto ha sido afectado por la substancia, haciendo que esta se reparta entre ambos ojos y evitando así fiebres u otro tipo de dolencias.

Tras previo examen, el sujeto consiguió realizar con éxito un par de ejercicios tras varios intentos:

23 intentos para el primero

14 para el segundo

9 para el tercero

De ellos sacamos las siguientes conclusiones: El sujeto N2 parece poseer un cierto control en sus habilidades, con un descenso progresivo en el número de intentos para la realización correcta de los ejercicios, lo cual demuestra una rápida capacidad de adaptación y aprendizaje.

Maden dejó caer su lápiz antes de dejarse caer él sobre su silla. Tenía la espalda destrozada de haber pasado la noche en el laboratorio y su compañero se encontraba en un estado similar.

Ninguno de ellos pudo dormir aquella noche.

Seamos realistas. Si bien a Maden no le importaba lo más mínimo la ética aplicada a lo relacionado con la ciencia, no dudando en realizar cualquier labor en pos de un resultado favorable para sus experimentos, esto le había superado.

Había creado literalmente un monstruo con la capacidad de utilizar magia que, si bien no era más peligrosa que cualquier otro almista, sí que impresionaba más verla utilizarla, como un expectaculo de magia, que realmente solo engaña en apariencia.

Las repercusiones serían terribles si este experimento salía a la luz, lo cual significaba que se quedaría sin méritos y sin una parte generosa de sus futuros ingresos.

Además, la mirada asustada de la joven le perseguía. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, que se distraía de lo que estaba haciendo, la misma escena se repetía en su cabeza. 

Fue por eso que se negaba a examinar al sujeto y fue su compañero quien terminó por hacerlo en su lugar. Cada uno se encargaría de un sujeto, por lo que la comunicación total se había convertido en imprescindible.

Maden se giró para echarle un vistazo. Sabía que, al igual que él, a su compañero no le habían importado las consecuencias ni la ética cuando se presentó voluntario para el experimento, pero simplemente porque no se había parado a pensar en estas, sólo pensó en el dinero. Nunca creyó que pudiese ser tan malo. Era probar distintas substancias, había que pedir voluntarios, no parecía nada fuera de lo normal, pero, de nuevo, no es oro todo lo que reluce y el pobre científico sufría las consecuencias. Fue también en parte por ser el encargado de examinar a Wic, la cuál lo culpabilizaba e insultaba cuando tenía ocasión, la cuál con solo cruzar miradas ya le recordaba el error que había cometido. 

Hoes se sentía agotado y sin ganas de continuar pese a ser el primer día. Necesitaba descansar después del shock de la tarde anterior, pero el tiempo corría en su contra. Era, en parte, lo mejor. Cuanto antes terminaran, antes podría descansar.

Sí, descansar, sonaba bastante bien.

Wic y Chopi se encontraban en celdas contiguas y se habían apoyado en una misma pared para poder hablar entre ellos.

'Quiero irme a casa, Wic.' Lloriqueaba Chopi, cansado por la fiebre.

'No podemos.'

'Me duele la cabeza y tengo calor.'

'Aguántate.'

'Quiero estar contigo.' Dijo Chopi haciendo pucheros.

'No puedes.' Respondió Wic, seca.

'Porqué no!?' Chopi ya había dejado caer una lágrima.

'Porque soy un monstruo, Chopi.' Dijo Wic empezando a llorar ella tambien. 'Nada es como nos habían contado, nos han mentido, Chopi. Cometieron un error y pagué las consecuencias. No quiero que me veas así, soy horrible!'

'No lo eres! Eres mi hermana y te hecho de menos! Diles que nos dejen estar juntos!'

'No. Solo voy a asustarte. Será mejor que no me veas.'

'Wichi tu no me asustas!' Gritó Chopi. '...Por favor'

'...Me prometes que no te vas a asustar?'

'Te lo prometo.'

En ese momento Hoes se acercó a la celda.

'No creo que sea necesario que me digas nada. Maden está dormido y no se despertará hasta mañana. Vendré antes de que se despierte para que no se entere.' Hoes abrió la puerta de la joven y la dirigió a la celda contigua. Su hermano pequeño, con un ojo completamente vendado y la cara sonrosada por las lágrimas le saltó encima llorando, sin importarle que su hermana fuera un monstruo. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo su hermana.

Hoes cerró la celda para dejarles solos. También él había empezado a llorar y, mientras se alejaba de las celdas pudo oírlo.

'...Yo me encargo.' Dijo Chopi casi susurrando.


	11. Monstruo

Maden se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, tanto que a su compañero no le dió tiempo a separar los experimentos antes de que este los viera. Realmente el científico se llevó un buen susto cuando, al ir a revisar a Chopi, vió que una de las celdas estaba vacía, áunque no tardó en averiguar el porqué de esto.

Lo normal en él hubiera sido separar inmediatamente a ambos sujetos, pero decidió no hacerlo por simpatía hacia su compañero y a modo de disculpa hacia los hermanos por haberles mentido. Pese a no haber arreglado nada haciendo esto, dejar pasar este fallo hizo que se sintiera un poco más humano por dentro.

Volvió al laboratorio donde su compañero dormía con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en estos, se dirigió a la cafetera para preparar dos tazas de café y despertó a su compañero.

"Piensas levantarte o ganarte un despido!?" Gritó Maden inclinandose hacia su compañero.

"AAAH! JODER! NO PUEDES DESPERTAR A LA GENTE COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL??"

"No puedes programar un despertador como una persona normal?"

"Dijo el que casi me manda al hospital por usar magia para que no le despertaran!"

"La culpa es tuya por no saber leer."

"LA CULPA ES TUYA POR ANOR-"

"CALLAR YA, JODER!" Gritó Wic desde la celda mientras su hermano se frotaba los ojos.

Maden empezó a caminar en ese momento hacia las celdas cuando su compañero lo agarró de la manga y adelantó para llegar él primero. Maden se frenó entonces en seco.

"Si quieres evitar que yo descubra algo deberías empezar por madrugar, Hoes. Ya he ido a las celdas y he visto lo que has hecho, déjalo y ve a preparar las cosas para los ejercicios." Dijo Maden en un tono monótono.

"Espera, no vas a hacer nada?" 

"Quieres que lo haga?"

"...no" Hoes fue entonces hacia la habitación para hacer lo que le había dicho su compañero.

Fue Chopi el que pasó a hacer hoy los ejercicios. Al joven le costaba concentrarse para usar magia, por lo que los ejercicios no pudieron ser completados. No obstante, pudieron comprobar que el menor de los hermanos parecía tener una puntería excelente.

Decidieron ponerle a prueba en eso, dado que no requería el uso de magía. Le dijeron que lanzara varios objetos a distintos objetivos y, por último, le dieron una pistola. Había un campo de tiro en el patio, donde Hoes llevó al chico mientras Maden vigilaba a su hermana. Hoes dibujó unas marcas rojas en uno de los maniquies y Chopi acertó en cada una de ellas con una precisión milimétrica mientras el científico lo miraba asombrado y asustado a partes iguales. El ojo izquierdo del joven, ahora rojo por la inyección, brillaba con intensidad cada vez que Chopi apuntaba al maniquí. Pareciese que el único propósito en su vida era disparar y acertar a su objetivo. Desde luego, se habían equivocado al pensar que Wic era un monstruo.

De vuelta en el laboratorio Maden intentaba mirar lo menos posible a Wic cuando esta empezó:

"Cuánto os están pagando por convertirnos en monstruos?" Wic preguntó con asco en su voz.

"Más de lo que te imaginas y nada que puedas igualar. Puedo preguntar cómo sabías que os estaba mintiendo?"

"Tu primero. Contesta."

"7 Cifras y empieza a contar a partir de ahí." A Maden se le oscureció la cara.

"Por qué alguien pagaría semejante cantidad?"

"No solo es el experimento y los materiales, también están comprando nuestro silencio, y no les ha salido precisamente barato. Y bien?" 

"Venga ya! Sabes la cantidad que nos estabas pagando por no hacer nada? No hay que tener dos dedos de frente para saber que eso no pinta bien. Además, cuando alguien sabe guardar un secreto, no le sienta bien que se lo descubran. En caso de haber reaccionado de otra manera no habría sospechado, pero no hubiera cambiado nada al final, no es verdad?" Maden afirmaba con la cabeza, ya se imaginaba la respuesta a lo que iba a preguntar.

"Si te olía mal, porqué meter a tu hermano en todo esto?" Esa le dolió a Wic, se arrepintió de eso desde el pricipio.

"Debería haberlo dejado en casa o haberme negado, pero necesitaba el dinero. Tú también sabías eso, verdad?"

"No me malinterpretes. Voy a daros el dinero, pero no podréis gastarlo. Al fin y al cabo...

QUIEN DEJARÍA SUELTOS A MONSTRUOS COMO VOSOTROS?" Un distante brillo verde se distinguía en los ojos del doctor, amenazante.

Wic retrocedió entonces intentando alejarse lo máximo del científico. "Porqué me estás diciendo esto?"

"Eres una chica lista, seguro que ya te habías dado cuenta. Sólo te estoy dejando más tiempo para pensar en como escapar, quiero verte intentarlo."

"Estás como una puta cabra...Y si lo consigo? Qué harás entonces?"

"Sí consigues superarme? Nada. Dejarte disfrutar de tu victoria y dejarme disfrutar mi descanso. Considérate por encima de los demás si lo consigues, pero solo si."

Solo si.


	12. Breves resultados

Wic entendía cada vez menos de lo que estaba pasando, en qué estaba pensando Maden para querer intentar que ella escapara. Se paró a pensar en las palabras que había utilizado, 'capaz de superarme'. Por qué lo expresaría así? 

La joven dejo de pensar en el cómo para acabar pensando en el porqué. Por qué el orgulloso científico podría querer que ellos escaparan? Pero no obtuvo nada, le faltaba información. 

Maden la miraba, ahora sonriendo. Sabía que Wic estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho tal y como él quería, por lo que se alejó de la celda y volvió al laboratorio.

Hoes entró con Chopi poco después. Le dejó en la celda y se dirigió a su compañero para informarlo del resultado de los ejercicios.

''Maden, estás seguro de que los colores de la magia no influían en nada?"

''Sigue hablando.'' Al fin algo interesante.

''Chopi no puede completar los ejercicios como Wic, pero parece que utiliza la magia de otra forma.'' Informó Hoes.

''...Vas a decirme cómo?''

''El niño acierta a todo a lo que intente darle, tiene una puntería asombrosa y he notado que su ojo brilla cuando se concentra para eso.''

''Ya veo. Ya había visto antes lo de los distintos tipos de magia, voy a darle un repaso a ver si es verdad.''

Maden estuvo leyendo durante un rato hasta dar con un párrafo en el que ponía: 'El color del fluido mágico depende de la acción para la que te concentres. Por ejemplo si intentas crear algo el brillo será rosaceo y si intentas curar una herida el brillo será verde.'

El científico dejó de leer ahí. Se consideraba suficientemente inteligente como para averiguar el tipo de magia de usaban los hermanos por su cuenta. Por supuesto el ya sabía que en algo debía influir el color, pero no pensó que fuera a ser un cambio tan importante.

Se levantó del escritorio y fue a buscar el informe del día anterior antes de comprobar lo que había leído.

El día fue largo y los ejercicios agoradores, pero Maden dio con lo que estaba buscando.

La magia roja servía para alterar las capacidades del usuario y la magia azul alteraba las fuerzas naturales. También pudo comprobar que, pese a esto, ambos jóvenes podían centrarse sólo en una acción, supongo que a partir de la cual los anteriores usuarios sufrieron el derrame de magia. 

Chopi podía acertar cualquier objetivo y los proyectiles se fortalecían cuando él los disparaba.

Wic podía mover objetos dentro de un espacio y alterarlos.

Además de esto, también descubrieron que el ojo de Chopi no era únicamente rojo, sino que su iris se había desvanecido y su pupila tenía ahora la forma de una mira. Esto no afectaba a su visión, y aparte de estético no parecía haber cambiado nada, por lo que no le dieron más importancia.

El número de intentos de Wic se redujo además a uno o dos si la tarea era más compleja. Se podía decir que ambos hermanos tenían ya la capacidad de usar magia.

Se podía decir que ya tienen la capacidad de superarlo. Pero la habilidad de poco sirve sin intelecto y a intelecto era a lo que Maden esperaba que le ganaran.


	13. Yo me encargo

Wic llevaba casi una semana tanteando formas en las que escapar, pero o bien necesitaba que ocurriera un milagro o involucrar a Chopi y Wic no pretendía cometer ese mismo error dos veces.

Todo el tiempo que llevaban aquí encerrados lo había dedicado en pensar y hablar con Maden para intentar averiguar qué estaba tramando, sin éxito. También intentó ablandar al otro científico para que les sacara de allí, insultándolo e intentando que se sintiera culpable pero no parecía estar funcionando. La joven se había quedado sin opciones.

Observó a su hermano por encima del hombro. Estaba recostado en el colchón que les servía de cama jugando a tapar la luz del techo con las manos. Era tan parecido y a la vez tan distinto a aquel día, sobretodo Chopi, el cual tenía la misma expresión de tristeza y aburrimiento.

Wic le había mentido sobre sus padres. Pese a que les mandaban dinero, tenían una familia diferente a ellos dos, habían empezado de cero dejando atrás todo, incluyendolos a ellos.

Se veían obligados a mandar el dinero, pero a la vez estaban pendientes de que Wic pudiera valerse por si misma para dejar de hacerlo. Querían cortar lazos por completo y olvidarse de que una vez fueron sus hijos. Wic no tenía corazón como para decirselo a Chopi, al menos por ahora.

Hoes estaba de pié frente a la celda mirando a la nada. Se notaba que llevaba días sin dormir y el odio hacia sí mismo y el resto del mundo se reflejaba en sus ojos. Quizás eso contribuyó a lo que ocurrió esa tarde, el cansancio en todos los sentidos.

Wic abrió la boca para soltar su discurso de culpabilidad cuando el científico abrió la puerta y se abalanzó encima de la muchacha golpeándola con fuerza.

''ESTOY HARTO! ESTOY HARTO DE TÍ Y DE TUS MIERDAS, DE ESTE TRABAJO ASQUEROSO, DE NO PODER DORMIR UNA PUÑETERA NOCHE SIN TENER PESADILLAS, DE LOS EJERCICIOS INTERMINABLES. Y TÚ, TÚ SIEMPRE SABES CUANDO ABRIR TU JODIDA BOCAZA PARA HACER QUE LOS POCOS SEGUNDOS DE TRANQUILIDAD EN TODA MI JORNADA SE ESFUMEN!!''

La joven no pudo defenderse de ninguno de los golpes, solo lloraba tirada en el suelo mientras su rostro dolía y empezaba a llenarse de sangre. Maden llegó rápido alarmado por el griterío y separó lo antes posible a su compañero el cual había empezado a llorar también.

Chopi seguía encima de la cama en la esquina de la habitación, mirando con horror la escena y sin decir nada. No soltó una sola lágrima, un solo grito, no se movió un milímetro. Solo miró la escena con los ojos bien abiertos.

Tras hechar a su compañero de la celda y hacer que se relajara, volvió rápido a esta con un botiquín para curar a Wic, la cual llacía inconsciente en el suelo con sangre por toda la cara. También revisó a Chopi, pero este siguió sin decir nada.

En cierto momento llegó la hora de los ejercicios. Era Maden el que tenía que supervisarlos hoy, pero dado lo ocurrido se quedó para vigilar a Wic y Hoes acompañó a Chopi hasta el patio.

Los ejercicios fueron como siempre solo que mucho más silenciosos, ya que Chopi seguía sin pronunciarse. Se acercaron entonces al campo de tiro, donde un familiar maniquí con marcas rojas les estaba esperando. Chopi cargó el arma y disparó a la figura colocada delante suya, acertando en el punto rojo, con tanta fuerza que la figura entera empezó a teñirse de este mismo color. El niño había atravesado a Hoes con una bala.

Estaba acostumbrado a los sitios más comunes donde el científico ponía las marcas, por lo que dedujo que serían los puntos principales a los que alguien dispararía, y porqué disparar si no es para matar a alguien?

El disparo fue en la cabeza del hombre, el cual cayó al suelo muriendo al instante. Al menos ahora podía descansar.

Wic se despertó fuera de la cerda y a espaldas de Chopi. Intentó decir algo pero parecía no tener la fuerza necesaria. Su hermano apuntaba a Maden con una pistola mientras éste se reía como un loco.

''Adelante, dispárame. Dispárame y acaba conmigo como el monstruo que eres. Qué crees que pasará cuando salgáis de aquí? Os matarán u os atraparán para usaros como cobayas, quién mejor que tu hermana para hacer eso, verdad?''

El ojo de Chopi brillaba con fuerza e iba a apretar el gatillo cuando Wic preguntó:

''Qué ganas... dejándonos escapar? No... lo entiendo.''

''Reconocimiento. Te crees que un experimento como este iba a salir a la luz en algún momento? Que mi nombre iba a aparecer en algún lado? Qué alguien iba a conocer mi nombre en algún momento? No, no iban a hacerlo pero, si os dejo escapar, seré reconocido al fin. Reconocido como el hombre que creó dos monstruos que luego acabarían con su vida. No te parece desternillante? La empresa se va a ir a la mierda, cuantos empleos y carreras arruinados, la vida de mi compañero y quizá las vuestras. TODO GRACIAS A MÍ. TODO VA A TERMINAR GRACIAS A MÍ. YO, yo, yo voy a poder terminar con todo de una vez por todas.''

Chopi estaba paralizado, no sabía que tenía que hacer cuando el científico se le acercó.

''Toma las llaves de la puerta de atrás, podrás salir por ahí y llamarás menos la atención. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, lo que he hecho. Siento lo que voy a hacer ahora pero, QUÉ CLASE DE GRAN FINAL SERÍA ESTE SIN FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES!?''

Maden activó un detonador y el laboratorio entero se vino abajo con una gran explosión. Los dos hermanos salieron corriendo dejando tras de sí y completamente sepultado al doctor. Chopi también se fijó que este le había entregado un sobre junto con las llaves el cuál, casi con total seguridad, contenía el pago por la participación en el experimento.

Salir del edificio no fue especialmente complicado más que por la longitud del trayecto y el estar cargando con Wic a la espalda, dado que las escaleras en la parte de atrás no habían sufrido daños. Abrió la puerta y salió de ella lentamente y arrastrándose para toparse de cara con una multitud. En ese momento las piernas del joven cedieron y cayó al suelo ayudado por el peso extra de su hermana. Rápidamente varias personas se acercaron a ayudar a los hermanos y los metieron dentro de una ambulancia.

Chopi seguía sin decir nada.


	14. Desesperanza

Maden se retorcía sepultado por los escombros de la explosión que seguían cayendo. Hacía tiempo que no sabía en que se había convertido. La culpabilidad extrema se mezclaba con el orgullo y las desesperadas ganas de ser reconocido y terminaron destruyéndolo por dentro. Porque ya no le importaban los protocolos, porque ya no le importaba la ética, porque iba a morir en lo más alto, porque su único amigo había muerto de un disparo en el patio.

Nunca iba a olvidar la cara de Chopi cuando volvió a entrar en el edificio a buscar a su hermana. Su expresión era puro odio, pero supongo que es normal. Los niños se dan cuenta de más cosas de las que pareciera a simple vista. A saber cuantas mentiras piadosas le había colado su hermana mientras el se callaba y fingía creérselas. El amor entre hermanos desde luego es algo poderoso, tanto como para atreverse a apretar el gatillo. En cierto sentido, Chopi era más mayor de lo que se imaginaba su hermana.

Pero qué más dará eso ahora, si Maden no podía ni moverse. Todo lo que quería que ocurriera ha ocurrido y es maravilloso y terrible. El científico se sentía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, no se podía poner de acuerdo ni consigo mismo en cómo sentirse, y entonces dejó de sentir nada.

Una piedra le aplastó la cabeza y murió enterrado en escombros.

Chopi estaba despierto y sentado en la camilla de hospital mirando a su hermana, la cual todavía no se había despertado. Llevaba así como una hora en la que su cara había pasado de inexpresiva a preocupada. No dejaba de ver más doctores entrar y salir de la habitación y diciendo cosas en voz baja de las que no pudo entender ni la primera. Se acercó entonces a su hermana y la cogió de la mano mientras se sentaba en una silla a uno de los laterales de la camilla. 

Los doctores lo habían revisado y el niño estaba perfectamente a excepción de unas magulladuras y un par de cortes sin mayor importancia. Habían intentado contactar también con sus padres, pero pareciera que nunca hubieran tenido unos y los testimonios de Chopi no eran precisamente útiles, por lo que estaban en punto muerto.

Estos tampoco sabían nada de como devolver a Wic a la normalidad, no tenían ni idea de nada acerca de un experimento con magia ni de ninguna compañía que estudiara algo semejante.

Wic despertó y sin decir palabra Chopi la abrazó con fuerza. El doctor le explicó lo que le habían dicho a su hermano y realizaron un par de pruebas más en ella.

Decidieron que podrían irse unos días después y así lo hicieron. La factura del hospital sí que la llegaron a pagar los padres de estos, aunque no pasaron ni a ver como estaban los hermanos, lo cual era bueno en cierto modo.

Las paredes del hospital estaban frías y cubiertas de un blanco inmaculado. Los dos hermanos se daban la mano mientras cruzaban la puerta decididos a soportar todo lo que se les viniese encima. Tenían un objetivo, que era conseguir revertir el estado en el que estaba Wic, y a partir de ahí comenzaron su aventura, su nueva vida.

Intentaron denunciar lo que les había pasado una infinidad de veces pero la gente miraba a la joven con horror. Llegaron hasta a tener algún que otro roce con la policía, que se negaba a creer lo que decía ninguno de los dos hermanos.

En este punto, solo les quedó huir.

Habían perdido.


	15. Verde

Maden avanzó hacia el cuerpo sin vida del que había sido su compañero mientras un tenue brillo verde se apreciaba en su ojo derecho. El tiempo se había detenido por completo y decidió que, en sus últimos momentos, esa oportunidad que le habían dado, quería redimirse.

-Siento mucho, mucho lo que he hecho. Ya sabía como funcionaba la magia, pedí tres frascos y no dos. 

Realmente es algo fascinante, las capacidades que te da... pero el experimento no puede repetirse, nadie debería cometer mis mismos errores otra vez. Yo... yo, voy a destruir este lugar. 

Maden hizo una pausa para mirar al joven, también paralizado y con la pistola en mano, que se dirigía al interior del edificio para acabar con su vida también.

-Chopi... debe de estar igual que yo. Esa voz, esa maldita voz que no se calla nunca, no la soporto.

Quiere poder, sabías? Quizás es lo que quería la persona a la que le pertenecía la magia del vial. Puedo oir como se retuerce, está dentro de mí, MIRA LO QUE ME HA HECHO HACER!?

Te apreciaba, Hoes. Como amigo. No merezco la piedad que la muerte va a otorgarme.

El brillo cesó después de que Maden hubiera regresado al laboratorio. La voz tardó nada en volver a hablar por él. Disculparse, salvar a los niños, destruir el laboratorio, hizo todo eso mientras decía repugnantes mentiras que no se podía creer.

No dejaría que nadie más volviera a cometer el mismo error.


	16. Verde oscuro

"Magia dices? Salió en los reportes, sí. Habían comprado una mezcla experimental o algo así.

Qué? Dos muestras? Ah, claro, las de los chavales esos. Pero esas eran otra cosa, no magia.   
Encontraron una muestra aparte, sin jeringuilla ni nada, fijo que se la bebió así sin más y ale, fiesta. 

Nah, tío, esa mierda es como una droga, malísima, malísima. Se te va la pinza del todo, la gente ahí, diciendo que que si hablaban por ellos, sí hombre, lo que me faltaba por oír.

Pues capaz que sí, porque si no a ver a quien coño se le ocurre reventar un laboratorio. 

No, no salía su nombre por ningún lado, el del otro sí, el que encontraron con un disparo en el patio. Es que quién coño pone un campo de tiro en un laboratorio?

Los chavales esos fijo. Al niño se lo encontraron con una pistola en la mano y a la otra, la que tiene cara de rata, esa, le habían metido una paliza. O sea, estos se metieron, se cargaron al pavo este y reventaron el sitio. Y luego la historia esa que a ver quien coño se la cree.

Pues la chica será uno de estos 'almistas' que hacen cosas muy raras. Había uno, que lo vi yo en la tele, que estaba todo hecho de pintura. O sea, ni huesos ni nada, era pintura con cara.

Claro, y el niño también.

Pues yo que se porqué lo habrán hecho, les está persiguiendo la poli, ya diran ellos algo.

Nah tío, yo paso, cambia ya de tema, que aburres."

Wic esperó a que terminaran la conversación antes de irse. Con que magia, eh? Desde luego que le habían superado, mucho ego pero luego haciendo trampas.  
Que asco.

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, primer libro que escribo.  
> Estaba originalmente en Wrixy pero la página va bastante mal, por eso lo subiré aquí también.


End file.
